Los hermanos Holmes
by fer451
Summary: La joven Grace Beauregarde se ha mudado a Inglaterra, una niña de 10 años que tiene todas las intenciones de conocer a nuevos amigos. Se encontrara con el joven Sherlock Holmes con su misma edad y conocerá sus grandiosas habilidades de deducción. Una aventura que Grace anotara cada día en su nuevo diario de vida.
1. Chapter 1

**Resumen**

La joven Grace Beauregarde se ha mudado a Inglaterra, una niña de 10 años que tiene todas las intenciones de conocer a nuevos amigos. Se encontrara con el joven Sherlock Holmes con su misma edad y conocerá sus grandiosas habilidades de deducción. Una aventura que Grace anotara cada día en su nuevo diario de vida.

**Advertencia**

Este Fan fic esta basado en la serie de Sherock Holmes de la BBC, todos los personajes sacados de la novelan son propiedad de sus escritores.

**Nota:**

Agradecer a mi querida amiga, Thais, por darme esta fabulosa idea!.

* * *

**Capitulo 1 **

Theodoro

Querido Theodoro:

Hola, mi nombre es Grace Beauregarde, tengo 10 años y me acabo de mudar a Inglaterra, para ser más específicos al norte de Londres, casi llegando a sus limites, mamá dice que aquí hace mucho más frío que en la misma ciudad, pero papá le responde que el frío no se sentirá si tienen una buena chimenea en casa.

Papá me regalo este nuevo diario, ya que hace unos días le mostré mi interés por escribir, y me dijo que la mejor forma de comenzar, era escribiendo lo que sea, y me recomendó escribir mis días en cada hoja de este nuevo libro.

Mi hermana mayor, Thais, me sugirió ponerle un nombre al diario, ya que así saldría de lo común con el "querido diario" así que decidí ponerle "Theodoro" como a mi antiguo gato, que lamentablemente hace pocas semanas murió, aun siento pena por su perdida, Theo, como le decíamos, fue un gato increíblemente amigable.

Está todo listo en la casa, mi padre se aseguro de que cada detalle estuviese bien acatado, es un excéntrico detallista, dice mi madre.

Mi padre es arquitecto, esa es una de las razones del porqué nos mudamos de Francia a Inglaterra. Tiene nuevos proyectos que hacer, y su gran trabajo lo ha llevado a tener una nueva vida con su familia aquí en Inglaterra.

Mi madre es científica, y también entra en una de las razones por la cual nos mudamos. Esta trabajando en uno de los proyectos que últimamente ha dado mucho que hablar en su mundo, una nueva forma de tratamiento para la Leucemia.

Mi hermana mayor, Thais, tiene 15 años, es una buena hermana, compartimos muchas cosas, también es excelente en darme concejos, la admiro mucho, sabe tantas cosas… creo que esa es la ventaja de leer mucho, a ella le encanta leer.

Por fin, habíamos llegado, la casa era estupendamente hermosa, tenía ese aire de ser campestre, toda la zona lo era, había muchos árboles y áreas verdes, el camino era de tierra, y sus orillas estaban llenas de barro. Aquí en Inglaterra no dejaba de llover.

Al entrar a casa, lo primero que quise ver, fue mi habitación, era hermosa y mucho más amplia, era una habitación solo para mí. Mi ropa estaba donde debía estar, mis juguetes y peluches también, mis cuadernos y libros estaban en una repisa muy bien ordenada, todo era perfecto. No dude ni un segundo más para ir a darle las gracias a mi padre.

La habitación de Thais también se veía de maravilla, todo estaba hecho de su color favorito, el verde, el mío era azul, por cierto.

- Tu habitación parece una biblioteca -mencione al verla dentro

- Si… creo que tendré que regalar unos cuantos libros… que triste.

- Parecer una ratoncita… - dije de pronto

- ja-ja-ja, que gracioso - dijo entre risas.

Mamá nos hizo ordenar todo para mañana, ya que iríamos a nuestra nueva escuela, estaba ansiosa y también nerviosa, eran nuevos niños que debía conocer y nuevos profesores, espero todo salga bien para mañana.

"-_ Niñas… recuerden que el lenguaje oficial de Inglaterra es el ingles, no quiero verlas hablar ni una gota de francés en la escuela, ¿entendido?"_

Fueron las palabras de mamá al darnos las buenas noches en el pasillo. Mamá era inglesa, y desde que aprendimos hablar, nos ha enseñado correctamente el ingles.

Desafortunadamente el trabajo de mamá estaba mucho más retirado, y por eso debía salir primero que todos de la casa.

Ya es muy tarde, mañana no quiero despertar como un zombi por la mañana por no dormir las horas que me corresponden, buenas noches Theodoro.


	2. Sherlock Holmes

Capitulo 2

**Sherlock Holmes**

_Querido Theodoro:_

El autobús llego puntualmente a la hora, Thais y yo salimos de inmediato. Papá se despidió de nosotras y nos ayudo a subir al autobús, nos deseó a cada una un buen día en nuestra lengua materna, le francés.

La cosa fue muy complicada, me sentí muy observada al llegar al largo y eterno pasillo del autobús, Thais iba delante de mí. Encontró dos asientos desocupados casi a la mitad del camino, nos sentamos y aun seguía sintiéndome observada. Pero de pronto sentí la mirada de Thais, se acerco a mi y su calido susurro me dijo "estas llamando mucho la atención Grace… te ves linda" eso hizo que me sonrojara y a la vez me aliviara, Thais siempre sabia como tranquilizarme.

Una vez tocado el timbre de la escuela, Thais me llevo con mi nueva profesora, una maestra joven al parecer.

- Hola Grace… Soy la profesora Jane, muchos gusto y bienvenida a Inglaterra por cierto - era la primera persona que me lo decía.

- Gracias profesora Jane. - dije casi en voz baja.

- Gracias Thais, yo llevaré a esta señorita a su salón.

Thais se despidió de mí y prometió que me vería en el primer recreo. La profesora tomo de mi mano, como si en cualquier momento mis pies quisieran arrancar por el ancho pasillo de la escuela, aun que no era una mala idea.

Memorice el camino con cuidado, no quería perderme para cuando saliera de la sala sola para el recreo.

- No tienes que estar nerviosa - ambas nos detuvimos frente la puerta que parecía ser nuestra aula. - aquí todos los niños te dará una calida bienvenida.

Asentí levemente, la profesora soltó mi mano, y agarre mi mochila con todas mis fuerzas.

La profesora abrió la puerta y me hace pasar primero que ella, camine con normalidad y lo primero que vi, fueron esas mismas caras que me veían en el autobús esta mañana, me quería morir, espero tener todo en orden, mi largo cabello rubio era el que más me preocupaba.

- Niños, denle le bienvenida a Grace… Beauregarde, ¿lo he pronunciado bien?

Miré cada rostro, no por más de dos segundos, quería ver si alguno de ellos presentaba alguna inquietud por mi presencia, pero al contrario, todos parecían interesados, todos tenían una sonrisa en la boca… hasta que llegue a un rostro que me hizo dedicarle más de los segundos correspondiente, era un niño de tez blanca y de cabello rizado, me miraba con seriedad y buscaba algo en todo mi cuerpo, como si estuviera… analizándome

- Grace… - llamo mi atención la profesora.

- ¿Si? - me gire para verla.

- ¿He pronunciado bien tu apellido?

No había odio ni una de sus palabras anteriormente, así que preferí pronunciar mi apellido por mi misma

- Beauregarde… - varios niños y niñas se sintieron asombrados, sin pensarlo, había dejado salir mi acento francés.

- Muy bien, ¿niños? - varios de ellos aplaudieron mientras se sentaban en sus respectivos pupitres. Sonreí levemente, la profesora se acerca a mí y me ordena sentarme al lado derecho del mismo niño que hace poco me miraba con cuidado.

- Bien clase… seguiremos con las presentaciones de la semana… hoy es el turno de…- tomó un papel que había en su escritorio buscando el nombre del niño que debía ponerse adelante y presentar, pero al verlo, su rostro cambio rápidamente, parecía como si toda la alegría del mundo se había desvanecido - Sherlock Holmes… - dejo el papel en el escritorio y tomo asiento, como si tuviera que escuchar al peor humorista del mundo por obligación.

El chico que estaba a mi lado dejo su pupitre y camino hasta delante solo con un papel, mientra lo hacia arreglo su bufanda de color azul marino. Aclaro su garganta y comenzó hablar.

- Me ha tocado hablarles del corazón… - Sherlock coloco sus manos atrás, dejando en el olvido el papel que parecía ser sus apuntes.

- Aquí vamos… - dijo un niño en voz baja que estaba a mi lado.

- Sí, veremos como se las arregla para no ir con la directora esta vez… - dijo respondiéndole en un susurro un niño que había delante.

- El corazón es un órgano que tenemos en la cavidad toráxica, un instrumento muy útil para la vida del ser humano, ya que es responsable de llevar la sangre a todo nuestro cuerpo. - me pareció sorprendente la forma de hablar del niño de cabello rizado, hablaba con rapidez, determinación y decisión, era como si rezara.

- La sangre es importante, lleva oxigeno a todos nuestros tejidos, ¿Cómo?, pues a través de un mecanismo de respiración celular, gracias a los glóbulos rojos, el oxigeno que necesitamos se trasporta de manera fácil y sencilla por todo el torrente sanguíneo. El glóbulo rojo o también llamado eritrocito en su forma científica, es capas de modificar su estructura celular para llegar a los lugares más pequeños de nuestro cuerpo, pasando por arterias, venas, venuelas y capilares… algo asombroso e interesante, pero es una lastima que tenga que resumirles todo esto para que ustedes… - paso su papel hacia adelante para echarle una leve mirada - puedan entenderlo.

Hizo una pequeña pausa y continúo.

- Como iba diciendo… el eritrocito no es una célula como otras, es anucleada y tiene una forma bicóncava, esto se…

- Sherlock…

- …debe a que en la hematopoyesis, proceso por el cual las células sanguíneas deben…

- ¡Sherlock! - interrumpió nuevamente la profesora.

- ¿!Qué!?… ¿señorita Jane? - pregunto mirando el techo del aula, con un rostro enfadado.

- Lo has hecho de nuevo…

- ¿Hacer que señorita? - esta vez se giro para ver a la profesora.

- Te estas desviando del tema principal… tu tema es el corazón…

- Lo sé profesora… pero pronto llegaré nuevamente al corazón, solo déjeme explicar…

- No Sherlock, continua hablando del corazón, por favor - dijo la profesora mientras revisaba el libro de clases.

Sherlock no dijo nada, tan solo miro nuevamente su hoja con seriedad y continuo.

- El corazón… un elemento importante para todos nosotros, primero ha sido examinado por grandes médicos y cirujanos muchísimo antes de que ustedes nacieran… y después termino en manos de los filósofos y artistas…

- Sherlock… - llamo nuevamente la atención la profesora.

- Estos artistas… han desfigurado la forma del corazón, esa típica figura que hace la gente cuando esta enamorada… una figura errónea por cierto…

- Sherlock…

- Una figura que no tiene nada que ver con la anatomía del corazón que cada uno de ustedes trae en su pecho… eso pasa cuando uno esta enamorado, los sentimientos son los culpables de que actuemos sin coherencia y pensemos en el sexo opuesto, si es necesario, todo el día.

- ¡Sherlock!

- Como usted señorita Jane - se giro hacia la profesora - que no deja de ver la fotografía de su nuevo novio… ¿Por qué no nos hace una demostración de cómo es el corazón cuando estamos enamorados? Solo basta con abrir la libreta de anotaciones que tiene su abrigo y todos veremos los casi ciento cincuenta corazones que ha dibujado con la inicial "A" en mayus…

- Sherlock, sal inmediatamente de la sala ahora mismo… - al procerosa tenía sus mejillas coloradas.

- Sugiero que es el nombre de Antonio o algo latino, ya que…

- ¡Sal ahora mismo Sherlock! ¡Fuera!

Sherlock no dijo nada más, se giro sobre su latones y salio de la sala, mientras que la profesora aun seguía sonrojada.

- Asombroso… ¿Cómo lo hizo? - pregunte en voz baja, eso hizo que varios niños que estaba cerca de mi, me miraran de pronto, dándome a entender de que a nadie le interesaba lo que Sherlock hiciera o dijera.

Acabada la tensión en la clase, la profesora continuo con la presentación que Sherlock había dejado inconclusa.

Terminada la clase, la señorita Jane nos dejo salir de la sala 5 minutos antes de que tocaran el timbre, eso me dio tiempo para que varios niños y niñas se me acercaran para presentarse, varios se habían sentido curioso por escucharme hablar en mi idioma original, varios me preguntaba de que país provenía, otros del por que había venido a Inglaterra, pero el niño que me había dejado con la boca abierta, no estaba en el aula.

- ¿Quién es Sherlock Holmes? - le pregunte a uno de los niños

- Es el más listo de la clase… - respondió uno

- Aun que no lo parezca. - respondió otro

- Siempre tiende a presumir todo lo que sabe - contesto una niña

- También a descifrar todo sobre ti.

- Una vez me dijo que la luz de mi baño estaba averiada, solo con verme un día con el cabello desordenado.

- A mi me dijo que tenia un perro y no un gato, por las huellas en mi pantalón.

- Revelo a todo el aula que me gustaba un niño otro grado.

Así eran todas las revelaciones que mis nuevos compañeros me presentaban sobre el fastidioso de Sherlock Holmes, aun que para mi era toda una curiosidad.

* * *

- ¡Thais! - le grite al verla salir de su sala.

- Grace… - parecía molesta, eso me había preocupado, las ganas de decirle que había conocido a un niño extremadamente inteligente se habían ido.

- ¿Qué paso? - pregunte inquieta.

- No es nada… es solo que… - le de pronto una niña se acerca a Thais y ella guarda silencio.

- ¿Quieres venir con nosotras? - ella y varias niñas se les habían acercado, parecían todas amigables.

- Te contaré al llegar a casa Grace… ¿vienes con nosotras? - le pregunto a su hermana, pero al ver la sorpresa de las niñas de la edad de Thais, preferí con quedarme en el pasillo, Thais debía hacer amigas nuevas.

Mientras Thais se iba me encontré con que Sherlock estaba saliendo de la dirección de la escuela, camino por el pasillo y giro a la derecha para dirigirse al patio. No dude ni un segundo en querer seguirlo, me quede en un esquina para que no me viera, y allí estaba, sentado en la mitad de un neumático enterrado en el pasto, solo, muy aislado del resto de los niños. En su mano llevaba una revista, una revista científica, de esas que mamá leída en su tiempo libre y que yo no lograba entender en lo absoluto.

Decidí acercarme a Sherlock, quería conocerlo, hablar con él y hacerle un montón de preguntas.

- Hola, tu eres Sherlock, ¿cierto?… - el niño de cabello rizado me miro por sobre la revista solo por unos segundos. - … ehm - me tome la manos, expresando mi estado de ansiedad - me has dejado impresionada con tu exposición, ha sido… - Nuevamente Sherlock me mira sobre la revista y esta vez observa mis manos - impresionante… no se como la profesora no se ha fijado en lo brillante que eres…

Sherlock bajo su revista y me miro con un rostro serio

- Deberías dejar de chuparte el dedo… - sus ojos azules penetraban como clavos mi ojos, era algo intimidante - provocaras que se deforme tu paladar…

- ¿Qué? - eso hizo que de pronto me sonrojara

- y eso provocara que quizás tengas una mala pronunciación en tu adolescencia, sin mencionar que no podrás silbar bien y hablaras como un retasado. - Sherlock aun miradaza Grace como si se tratara de un cazador mirando a su presa.

- Yo… yo, yo no me chupo el dedo…

- Es cosa de ver tu dedo pulgar derecho, junto con la uña.

- No, no es cierto… - dije casi con la voz quebrada - …lo hago solo cuando duermo, es inconsciente - dijo Grace defendiéndose

- mmhh… una etapa difícil… te recomiendo uses algo fuerte, como ají o algo picante… - Sherlock esboza una leve sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que a Grace solo deseaba que la tierra se lo tragara, no dijo nada y salio de la vista de Sherlock corriendo.


End file.
